


The Brilliant Plan

by ivedonestranger



Series: RobRae Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Rob Rae week 2019, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivedonestranger/pseuds/ivedonestranger
Summary: There was a plan, though stupid, and it didn't work.Prompt #1 "I worry about you" for RobRae Week 2019!





	The Brilliant Plan

 

 

"You know, I worry about you."

Robin had landed his last roundhouse kick on the training bag when his friend Raven spoke the words. She had been silent for more of the training, sitting cross-legged on the floor watching him train. He scooped up the towel that was on the floor and pressed it against his sweating face.

"I'm sorry?"

"I worry about you," Raven continued rolling on to her back and tilting her head back to look at him. "You train so hard all the time and have no fun."

Robin cocked an eyebrow looking at his friend who had decided to stay behind when the rest had decided to go to the mall. Robin was glad because Cyborg had been yelling at Beast Boy for losing one of his pieces of technology. Robin did not know which but he really did not care. Initially, she had planned to check out the new bookstore that had come to Jump City but at the last moment changed her mind. She had been sitting there watching him since.

"I have fun," Robin answered bending over and grabbing his gym bag, fishing around for his sports bottle. Raven gave a purr, and Robin turned to face her with a raised eyebrow sucking down the delicious gaterade.

"Something wrong, Rae?"

"Just enjoying the view."

At that, the other eyebrow went up.

"You've never been quite this expressive before," Robin commented walking over to his gear, hooking up his belt, and tapping on his arm pad.

"Well, the others are gone, and I feel more comfortable," Raven said, her amethyst eyes watching him. She rolled on to her belly and propped her chin on her hands.

"I think I'm more worried about you, Raven," Robin said going back to his gym bag and picking it up. "Have you had a chance to meditate?"

"Don't wanna. I like this emotion I am feeling." Raven said with a grin.

"And which one is that?"

"Lust."

Robin froze, his mind trying to calculate what was being said to him and the implications of the words.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Rae, you might want to go meditate. We had a deal."

"What deal? I like you, and you like me. I think we should talk more about it."

Robin walked out of the room to take his shower.

Robin had started the shower to fill the room with a cloud of steam then went to shave before getting in. His mind was busy running through all the possibilities that had been put out there. Since today, Raven had gone from being quiet and sarcastic to talkative and quite forward with her thoughts. It was actually the fact that she did not know about the deal that told him what he needed to know.

Grabbing his towel and wrapping it around him, he made his way to the shower that was running and pulled back the curtain. He froze for a second trying to figure out his next move, but the gentle nudge in the back of his mind made him relax. Standing in the shower, under the hot stream, Raven stood, every gray curve out for him to see. She looked over her shoulder at him with a sexy smile.

"Found this empty shower. Wanna share?"

Robin sighed.

"Who are you?"

Raven frowned. "I'm Raven. Can't you see?"

She gestured to her naked body which Robin tried his best not to look.

"You aren't Raven."

The girl in the shower frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "if you don't want me then just say so. Maybe I've misread all the signals but who the hell do you think I am? If I'm not Raven, who is?"

"Me."

The voice came from the right of the room, and the two turned to see the dark leotard form of the exact girl in the shower. The naked girl in the shower paled and fell back against the stream.

"I'm glad you got my message, Rae," Robin said stepping to the side so Raven could peer in at the naked girl cowering in the corner, the water pounding on her. "this happened."

"I see," Raven answered leaning over casually and turning the water to cold. "I see you kept it in your pants."

"Hey! I think I was really quick in spotting the impostor."

Raven stared at the girl who was not shivering in the bitter cold stream of water.

"How did you figure it out?"

"The ring," Robin said pointing to it. "After Cyborg was yelling that Beast Boy lost it, I recognized the missing holographic ring. Not to mention she didn't know about the deal."

"Oh."

"Deal?" the girl squeaked in the torrent of icy water.

"Yeah," Raven grinned like a predator. "Robin and I have been engaged for four months. Promised not to sleep with each other until after we are married."

"Engaged?!" the girl squeaked in shock and horror. Raven turned the water colder silencing her.

"Who do you think is under the disguise? Jinx?" Robin asked enjoying the game that Raven had started.

"Nah, she's in Cy's room waiting till he comes home. The girl is not as sneaky as she thinks she is." Raven said shaking her head.

"I know," Robin groaned. "Starfire can't be quiet worth a damn. She tripped over her own feet trying to get to Beast Boy's room last night. The whole tower knows they are a couple by now."

"Well, we're not innocent. We haven't told them about us." Raven said putting her head on Robin's shoulder. "We might want to tell them we know and what our secret is. We are a team."

"P...pppp…..please….I'm…. I'm cold."

The two broke out of their conversation to look at the naked doppelganger who was still shivering in the cold shower. Raven put her hand out, and the girl reluctantly tugged the ring off. The image of Raven evaporated to show the wet, blond hair and dark eyes that were filled with a mixture of hurt and embarrassment.

"Kitten?" Robin said surprised.

"Hi," she answered.

"Leave," Raven ordered pushing on Robin's shoulder. He did not question his fiance but strode out the door hearing Cyborg coming down the hall.

Raven turned off the shower, and the girl slumped to the floor. Raven draped a towel over her shoulder which Kitten hugged.

"So, it's true," Raven said softly. "I heard from Fang in one of our battles."

"It's not my fault that I fall for things I can't have," Kitten whispered softly, looking imploringly in Raven's eyes.

"I wanted to hate him, I wanted to hate you. I wanted to make Fang jealous but even when he was playing nice to save the city or when he was willing to come to rescue me from Kwiz Kid-"

"Which you set up."

"-Yeah, he was still willing to. I never had someone go that far for me. I...I thought I could use you to get close and let him know who I really was. I even started a clothing line with the help of my dad. Moth resistant clothing brand. I wanted to show him I was different. I just needed something to hold over his head so he would listen to me."

"Stupid plan."

"I know."

They were silent for a few moments before Kitten let out a ragged sigh.

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"You're fine, dear. I understand."

Raven went to her locker and pulled out sweat pants and a shirt and gave it to the girl who was drying off. Through the entire conversation, Raven had been watching her emotions and felt only genuine feelings. As much as she wanted to smite the daughter of Killer Moth for even thinking she could steal Robin, it did not feel right.

Dressed, the two walked out of the community showers and found Robin standing guard while Beast Boy was arguing with him.

"Listen! My shower is broken, and I need to take one. Cyborg threw me in the pond!"

"You asked for it," Cy said. "I told you not to try and foist that girl on me."

They all stopped when they saw Raven and Kitten.

"Ummm...what is  _she_  doing here?" Starfire growled from down the hall.

"She came to visit Robin and I," Raven said evenly. "Kitten had some...uh...business ideas to discuss."

The room was silent for a moment before Beast Boy crossed arms and looked directly at the two birds.

"Okay, I know you guys are together but really? A threesome with Kitten?"

Robin's jaw dropped open in surprise while Raven's eyes turned dark in anger. They had no chance to say anything because Cyborg looked shocked.

"You're dating! And you didn't feel like telling your best friends that you two were a couple. I'm hurt, just hurt."

Starfire was nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

"Hey, Cy," Raven said calmly. "Better take a sandwich to your bedroom. Jinx's been in there for a little while and is probably hungry."

Cyborg froze, looked between the eyes that fell on him and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, good idea."

"I thought so," Raven glared, and the tin man hurried away.

"And Star," Robin called to the Tamaranian. "Try using less fluffy slippers when sneaking around. It'll keep you from tripping yourself."

The Princess' face exploded into a sea of color, and she quickly retreated.

Robin looked to find Kitten sitting on the ground laughing to the point that she could not breathe.

"This...this cheered me up."

* * *

Once Kitten had left, after begging one hug from Robin, the two birds found themselves on the community couch. Raven had snuggled in under his arm as he was channel surfing. Since the secret was out, she had no issue showing the affection she had learned to express. Robin kissed the woman he loved on her forehead sending the wordless message of his love to her. She teleported one of her books to her hand and snuggled in to read while he watched a movie.

"You...you watching Killer Martians VS Giant Dinos?"

Robin looked to the doorway from the quarters and saw Cyborg standing there sheepishly and the pink feline eyes of Jinx peering around to look at him.

"Yep."

"Mind if we join?"

"It's your house as much as mind, Cy," Robin smiled in Jinx's direction.

The pinkette hopped on Cy's lap and pulled a lap blanket over her as the rather violent movie began. Within a few minutes, Starfire and Beast Boy showed up holding hands and silently nodded to Robin as they curled up in the center between Raven and Jinx.

As the movie played and the sun began to set, Robin looked at his team and the new dynamic that had been created. At this moment, he could feel the old Titans fading and a new era starting. The little things that Starfire and Beast Boy did and the loving glances Jinx and Cyborg shared.

There was a lot to talk about. Jinx's status the most since she never really said if she was going to be an honorary Titan or not. It could be a sticky situation, and Robin did not know if she could fit in their world.

"I ordered pizza," Jinx said dropping her hot pink phone with sequins into her lap. "It'll be here in 20."

Maybe she could fit after all. That could wait till tomorrow. They had a movie to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the idea came to me. It's really not a heavy plot or anything like that. I just wrote whatever came to mind as I was inspired by the RobRae Week #1 prompt. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you ever want to talk RobRae, I put together a Discord for those who want to talk RobRae or any other ship! You can go to: https://discord.gg/Y9AGBTh


End file.
